Notebook
by fsdfsdfsd
Summary: In Which A Cold Saves A Life... Based on the side-story Ilse's Notebook. Oneshot.


(The following content comes from a double-sided page ripped out of _A Basic History of the Wall Nation_ Ed 6, 1207. This textbook is recommended for students in the eighth grade of public education.)

**Exert from the Notebook of Ilse Langner. Edited using original editions only to correct spelling and grammatical errors.**

_For the first section, paragraph breaks are used to indicate breaks in Ilse Langner's writing. Each new paragraph indicates when Ilse Langner found time to pick up her journal again and continue writing. When her writings are separated by short intervals of time, there is a single line break._

_For the second and third sections, paragraph breaks are used only for easier reading, and not for any particular symbolism._

**Section 1: As A Soldier**

My name is Ilse Langner, a participant of the 34th expedition to the lands beyond the walls, in charge of the left wing of the 2nd brigade. On our way back my brigade encountered titans. All my teammates along with our horses were lost in the encounter, my 3D maneuver gear suffered irrepairable damage and I had to abandon it. Currently, I'm running, heading North.

Trying to make it to the city. In this notebook, I'm taking notes of my current situation, resolved to do what I can with everything I've got. I absolutely will NOT give up.

In these lands, ruled by titans, I have lost my horse. It's impossible for a human to run away from titans on foot. I'm trying to get back to the town, but my situation is dire. It doesn't matter. I will keep going. I will not give up. Even if I have to give up my life, I will still fight to the bitter end. Though I have no weapon, I can still fight.

I have caught some type of cold. I can't stop coughing. It makes it hard to travel quietly, but I will not give up. I will mark my words on this paper, to do whatever I can with all my strength.

It's raining. I am too tired to go on, and the mud will slow me down. I have taken shelter in a hollow tree.

I will not give up.

By this point, my brigade's loss will have been noticed. They will assume we are all dead. There is nobody who believes I will return. There are no comrades I can rely on. There is no rescue I can hope for. If I am to make it back, I must do so alone.

I will not give up.

On our way out we rode for a day and a half. The titans attacked us just three hours on our way back. I have no idea how long the journey will take without a horse.

I will not give up.

I will not give up.

My illness has not yet passed, and being hungry gives me a migraine. The only good thing about the rain is it gives me clean water to drink. I should have thought to bring a water skin.

No, there was no time. I did the best with what I had. I'll sleep while I am unable to travel. I will not give up.

Once the rain stops, I WILL make it back to the city. I will not give up.

Survival is almost hopeless. I found a tree with nuts I recognize. I may be able to reach the wall without encountering any titans. I've eaten a little, and once I've collected the rest I'll continue on. Yes. Right now, I must not allow fear to overcome me. I will not give up.

If anything, my journey has made me want to continue in the scouting legion even more. I've made it this far without running into titans. One day, we may even be able to wipe out the titans and take back the world. I want to be there when that happens. If only to see that my friends deaths served a purpose, I want to see the world be reclaimed.

I tripped on some wet rocks. I'm not concussed, but my forehead was injured. I have no way to prevent infection, only to stop the bleeding. I'm just hoping that maybe I can make it to the wall without running into titans on my way there. Falling helplessly to my knees, trembling in fear is absolutely out of the question for me even under the current circumstances. I will not give up. Ever since I joined the scouting legion, I was prepared to face this kind of situation. I'm a proud member of the scouting legion, the hope of humanity and I'm not afraid to die.

**Section 2: The First Encounter**

I am humanity's wings of freedom. I do not fear death. I will not gi

I've run into a titan.

7- 6m class, didn't devour me right away. A deviant?

My last moments are here. This is it for me. And all I did in life was act selfish. I haven't even done anything for my parents, who took great pains in raising me. Disgusting.

It's about to end now.

**Section 3: The First Words**

It's talking.

A titan's talking. Unbelievable. It uttered meaningful words.

It said "Ymir's people." "Great Lady Ymir." I'm sure I heard right.

The expression on the titan's face has changed. It's bowing it's head before me, seemingly in a show of respect.

I can't believe it. This is the first time in human history when something like that has happened. I have made communication with a titan.

I tried to ask this titan about their kind. Now, I regret pushing myself so hard.

When I tried to speak, my mouth and tongue refused to move properly. My throat is too dry to make sounds. I could only croak meaningless noise. An opportunity to speak with a titan, and my own body holds me back in this crucial moment.

The titan looks up at me. It seems concerned. For me? It's getting closer, but it's moving slowly. It spoke again. "Don't worry." "Ymir's people. Help."

It reached out a hand, but it didn't swat me. It's palm is resting open on the ground in front of me. It looks like it's inviting me to get on. I'm going to try it. I'm a human, going to trust a titan not to kill me.

It picked me up. Not the way titans normally do, when they apart or crush human bodies. I'm cradled in it's arms, the way a mother might hold a baby. It's walking. I don't know where we are going.

**End Exert.**

**Readers Guide:**

_**Sections:**_

_Each section is divided based on the milestones Ilse Langner reached._

_ The first section covers her writings between the loss of her brigade, over the course of the next five days._

_ The second section covers what she was writing during her first encounter with a non-wild titan, showcasing what she thought her last actions would be._

_ The third section begins after communication had been established._

_This passage is from the beginning of __The Notebook__. __The Notebook__ is the famous journal of Ilse Langner that revolutionized the world and ultimately led to the Wall Revolution._

_During the 34__th__ expedition out of Wall Maria by the Survey Corps, Ilse Langner was separated from her brigade and forced to travel on foot. She survived for approximately five days on her own before encountering_

(The page ends here.)

… * … * … * … * … * … * … * …

AN: I have no clue what happened after that. I imagine the Talking Titan brought Ilse somewhere the two of them weren't out in the open for wild titans to attack. This fanfic implies three things through the textbook format:

1. Ilse learned a lot more about Titans.

2. Ilse continued writing in her notebook after her rescue.

3. Ilse's notebook was discovered by the right person(s) to make history.


End file.
